This project involves the analysis of a unique home ownership program for lower class families to provide a basis for developing and testing a theoretical model specifying the linkage between the status of ownership, patterns of group affiliation, family and economic stability, and conceptions of well-being. Multivariate analysis procedures in a quasi-experimental design are used to (1) explore the articulation between ownership and various behavioral and attitudinal traits; (2) evaluate the impact of the program on participants; and (3) formulate policy statements concerning the development of similar programs.